Mike vs Mike
by MascotTheMascot99
Summary: It all started with a letter, one sent back in time to warn a They really shouldn't have ignored it, she was only trying to Even though she did more harming than " I'm back mike, and this time I have something that knows all you secrets, this time I will " " Mike, I think I know who iris and Sylvester " I trusted you Mike, I shouldn't have done that"
1. Chapter 1

Dear, Mike Smith,

all of our life is resulting a single year after you get this Michel, beware. It all began ten summers ago, that's when denise started to talk to me. At .the time I was fucking 4 and everyone thought denise was my imagenare friend, more like imagenare devil. Soon after him came ethean, he was the one who told me to set the shed on fire, and I did because they said they would let me sleep 3 nights in a row. Witch was heaven for me, the most of the hatered was at night, I was 6, and in the paper for almost setting 3 sheds on fire. Since I set 2 on fire, I got 4 nights rest, but when they were silent, they were ploting. As soon as abby came when I was 7, my life turned into a living nightmare. Everyone thought my " friends" and I were insaine, Abby forced me to cut those 4 girls hair off, she would have cut my hair in my sleep( If I ever fucking got any). I got exspeled 2 years latter, I gess ripping all the barbies heads off and putting them on pencils with ketcuop on it is my last trick, it could also be going though the rafters throughing them in different class rooms but I doubt it. I tried telling my family that denise told me to do it but, surprise, surprise, they still didn't belive a fucking thing I said. They bruses came a year latter when toney came busting in, every chanse he got he brused me, cutting, check, punching, check, making the bullys at school bully me, every single hell filled day. 7 weeks latter, when harret came, My family, after 7 and a half years, figered something was going on. What sent them off was when I shoved a old bully down a sewer and the police and fire crew came to get him out, thanks harret, thanks. Since my family cared about me, took you 7 and half years, they started bringing me to a phycologest to see what's wrong, bad ass move mom and dad, bad ass move. To tell you the short verson , 3 weeks latter I was found guilty for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Samuan, curtsy of the, I re-named them, the D.E.A.T.H. team. they thought I was insaine, I just have different view's of things, that are controlled by the D.E.A.T.H. team. I spent 2 years and 11 and a half mounths waiting to exsacape, we've been waiting, I was part of the D.E.A.T.H. team. I think it was because I killed 53 people without anyone noticing, I killed one more but they cought me doing it, we forced them to see. I know the only reason I got out of that mentil hospitail was because my parents died in a car crash, and because all my siblings couldn't put up with my " specialness", I had to move in with my uncle. A lot of people know him as chef hatchet, form a show called total drama. So on my 13th birthday I travailed cross country to meet my uncle, THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD PUT UP WITH ME AND THE D.E.A.T.H. TEAM! We lived on this island with his best friend and all the crew for the show they did, I gess they had to clean it up from the toxic waste, Me and the D.E.A.T.H. team just made it more toxic. The only reason it took a full year to complete the toxic clean up, the only reason I stoped re-adding toxic waste is because I ran out of it. The show started the day after I fond out the D.A.E.T.H. team's titils. Deathly grip, Denise's. Everlasting pain, Ethean's. Always watching, Abby's. Torchered souls, Toney's. Hunted withen, Harriet's. .I am Sylvester,and i am coming for you mike.** . ... BEWARE.**.

sincerely, Sylvester

"what was that"?! Standing in mike's room at pala day losers was, Mike, Zoey, Chris, Cheaf, Cameron and 2 body guards. " I... don't really know, It just showed up in the mail yesterday at midnight." They just stood there looking at the letter, Mike called them up instantly after he woke up. " Ummm Mike, who's Sylvester ?" " That's What I'm Wondering Cam, I've never meet someone named Sylvester!'' I can't BELIVE you made me come up here, it's just some fan mail! You know, part of someone's story or something, ignore it!" With that everyone except Zoey and Cameron left. ' Chris might be right for a change Mike, even if he isn't, you've got us!" Thanks Zoey, at lest I've got you and Cameron."

_" little did they know what was coming, Sylvester's back bitch's, and now he's got Iris._

**Hope you enjoyed the preview for this story, when ever I somehow find out how to do chapters I'll continue. Also with my other story, I kinda messed up with the way the lettering is, so I'm just going to not finish it. You can imagine how it ends I guess, I don't give a freaking monkey! Anyhow, I don't own the total drama series, if I did, jock would be a couple.-mascot-**


	2. A ton of things change in a year

ce"Come on Iris, change into mike so I could think up idea's to mess with him. "listened and followed him to the screen, I waited in till he had fell on the ground to change. The world turned black for a second, then I opened my eyes and heard a voice,

"Mike, are you ok"? I looked over and saw the girl Mike spends a lot of time with and the boy Selv tripped earlier, Zoey and Cameron I think.

" Since when did you have freckles Mike?"

My eye's widen as I get up and are noticeable taller, I would like to remind you this is only my 8 time changing into Mike.

" Aaaaa, I guess they came from, ummm, NATURE, Yha, the sun give's you freckles!" I tried to make my vice sound like Mike, I failed. " Your not Mike, OMG, your a new personality! I ran toured the woods after that, the people trying to chase after me, It's a good time to tell you I could run about two miles without stopping.**( I could only run a mile and a half in real life without stoping)**

Maybe I should tell you about me, why not. Iris my name, being strange is the game. I'm about 13, and it's been about 3 years since I died. Thing is, I came back to ruin my killers life, yep, mike's. Let me guess your thoughts, "what!? How did MIKE kill you, he's so innocent!? Shut, up. I died saving that ass hole, because it was my job to protect him as his twin sister. So before you scream or holler, and force me to scream SHUT UP, I would like to tell you one thing. I DID NOT HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITY DISORDER! In fact, me and mike only lived with each other for 2 years after we were born, and didn't see each other for 8 years after that. He was placed with mom and I was placed with dad, but I guess mom abused him a lot as a child. Sure, dad was never home half the time, but the worst he did to me was pinch me so hard it made me bleed a little when I was 7. both of them died on our 10th birthday and from the first time I heard the words, Mike has multiple personality disorder, I've hated mike. So, on that October day 3 years ago, to this day I have no clue why, but I pushed him out of the way of that truck, and all he did was run back to the play ground a block from the crime scene. I learned later that his lie was I told him I would meet him after I had gotten a snack for us. I've wanted to kill him in the worst way ever since. So when I meet Sylvester rooming Mikes brain, were I was forced to live, I decided to help him. together well take down mike.

"Gee Iris, didn't know you couldn't lie for your life, I'm a rabbit and even I could lie better than that." "Such a joy to see you too Wasler, didn't you remember I said the next time I saw you and your mean to me I'd kill you?" He stepped back as I stood up and stared walking to the "fun zone" on the island. " you know, at night doesn't Sylvester like to let you out right?" I flipped him off as I stopped at the fun zone and pried the bottom open a little bit,

"you getting this Selv?" I slowly looked around the start of the " fun zone " waiting for selv's answer. "Yha, go to that cliff and jump off, in mid jump come back, got it I?" I nodded and ran back toured the cliff, Wasler hoping as quick behind me as he could. Wasler is sort of like my pet, but he lives' on his own in the area around the "fun zone". "Wait, I wanna come in with you Eye!" I grabbed his ear and jumped, I opened my eyes 5 seconds later and was in mike's brain. " thanks", I saw him go over and lock the door to his room. " great, you and me only to night Wasler, food time." As I walked over to the food place, I couldn't help but wonder why Mike ignored Selv and my was his last chance to protect himself, and he completely ignored it. I think about how a year earlier we watched as Mike distorted his last warning. " He's gotten taller, his voice changed a little too." Wasler looked up from his meat and I continued." I think that girl is his girlfriend too, Selv told me we need to get rid of her. He rarely used to worry about his personality's, now all he thinks about is were that went." "Were did they go"? I pointed over to the place were me and Sylvester had been trapped."oh"" The biggest thing that changed about him though, is the most painful. He has forgot everything about me."

**FINNALY! I learned how to do chapters yesterday, I am such a poop head sometimes. So I hope you enjoyed a little back story on Iris and mike's relationship. Do you think I own total drama? If yes, thanks ,but I don't own it. Anyone to review, negative or positive will get a cupcake.-Mascot-**


End file.
